Timeline
The official timeline for the Draenor Union. TIMELINE IS UNDER REVISION Timeline -7930s -7934 *Large tribes of early humans stumble upon an area of snow and ice near the North Pole. They name it "Frostanaia", which means "frozen terrain" in their language. -7910s -7913 *Ancient Frostanaians discover an alien structure. They name it "Alfaron", which means "The Gateway" in their language. They ultimately decide to hide it. * * 1150s 1153 *The Oppressed Peoples of The New Lebanon Order is founded. 1158 *Tyrant John Frost rises to power in The New Lebanon Order. 1760s 1760 *Voyaging pioneers establish the nation of Wikia, claiming all land away from the native Nirusian tribes. 1766 *Tropical islands are discovered by British explorer John Lenton and his crew. They are named the "Lenton Tropical Islands" by John Lenton. 1767 *John Lenton and his crew find a large land mass shortly northeast of the Lenton Tropical Islands. It is named "Lenton". *John Lenton and his crew discover tribes of primitive humans in Lenton and make peace with them at first. 1770s 1772 *A war breaks out between John Lenton's crew and the Native Lentonians after the Native Lentonians burn down one of the crew's tents. 1776 *John Lenton and his crew win the war against the Native Lentonians, almost entirely wiping them out. 1780s 1781 *More explorers from Britain arrive in Lenton. 1790s 1790 *As more and more people arrive in Lenton, several settlements begin to sprout up. 1800s 1800 *Native Nirusians protest in Wikia throughout the decades, requesting land. 1850s 1850 *Wikia grants part of its land to the native Nirusians, thus recreating Nirus. 1854 *First Nirusian Prime Minister is elected, reigns for 46 years. 1890s 1893 *Nirus declares war on Wikia after the Bombing of Fort San Tabata. 1900s 1900 *Prime Minister Uekell dies of age. *Prime Minister Killian is elected. 1901 * Nirusian-Wikian war draws to a close, with agreements placed to stop the conflict. * General Galbruf is forcefully resigned and exiled due to the his actions in the Wikian war. * Private military corporation Pieuvrea de Aime is founded. 1940s 1940 *Prime Minister Killian ends term after 40 years, succeeded by Prime Minister Tristam. 1941 *Nazis conquer Lenton. 1943 *Richard Cornelius is born. 1944 *The Allied Forces liberate Lenton from the Nazis. 1950s 1950 *Prime Minister Tristam is assassinated. 1955 *Prince Morock, heir to the throne of Frostanaia, is born. *Nirus falls into anarchy, resulting in the First Nirusian Civil War. 1960s 1966 *First Nirusian Civil War ends with a decisive Yariq Clan victory. *Kahar Zamet is born. 1980s 1980 *Prime Minister Rami dies. 1982 *The Correlia Federation forms after seceding from Germany. *The Correlia Federation's first constitution is written. *The Correlia Federation purchases 300 square miles of land from the Soviet Union. 1983 *The Correlia Federation creates its own currency. 1985 *Prince Morock becomes the king of Frostanaia. *The Ethereon Party is founded by Keld Rune in Denmark. *The Correlia Federation begins to supply revolutionists in the Soviet Union with weapons, money, and ammunition. *The Ethereon Party threatens rebellion against the Danish government. 1986 *The Ethereon Party peacefully breaks off from Denmark rather than rebelling. 1987 * The country of Ethereon is founded in Europe. * Ethereon begins sacking Danish cities in the land they bought from Denmark. * Ethereon is declared a democracy. Keld Rune assumes temporary presidency. 1988 *Keld Rune is elected the first president of Ethereon. *Ethereon's capital city, Triumphium, is completed. *Denmark declares war on Ethereon. *Denmark loses its war against Ethereon and is forced to give them money and more land. *Construction of Ethereon Harbor is completed. 1990s 1990 *Keld Rune is assassinated by a Danish man. *Keld Rune's funeral is held at the capitol and he is buried at the Triumphium Graveyard. *James Azev leads a group of revolutionists in the Soviet Union to form the Ispirium Federation. *The founders of the Ispirium Federation sign a peace treaty with the Soviet Union. 1991 *Ispiria is the named the capital city of the Ispirium Federation. 1996 *Jerome Muldowney is elected president of Ethereon. *Beecher Bopp is elected president of the Ispirium Federation. 1997 *The Union of Federated Governments is founded by the Ispirium Federation. 2000s 2000 *Prime Minister Illow dies. *Terrorists attempt to assassinate President Beecher Bopp, but fail when their bomb detonates prematurely, killing all 5 terrorists. *Beecher Bopp wins the presidential re-election. 2002 *The Union of Lenton is founded. 2003 *Prime Minister Illow II is assassinated. *Kahar Zamet becomes the president of the Union of Lenton. *Richard Cornelius becomes the Secretary of State of the Union of Lenton. 2004 *Beecher Bopp wins the presidential re-election. 2006 *Arton, a city on the southeast cost of the Union of Lenton, is made the capital city of the Union of Lenton. 2007 *Arton International Port is built in Arton in the Union of Lenton. *Arton International Port begins shipping goods to other nations. 2008 *Beecher Bopp wins the presidential re-election. 2010s 2010 *September 8 is declared Ispirium Day. 2012 *The Ispirium Senate cancels the 2012 presidential election due to terrorist threats. 2016 *The Ispirium Federation enters war with the Runian Empire. *The Union of Lenton joins the Union of Federated Governments. *The Union of Lenton sends resources to the Ispirium Federation to aid in their war against the Runian Empire. *The Union of Lenton's outlying territories experience a severe drought, forcing the outlying land to be abandoned. *The Ispirium Federation's war with the Runian Empire ends. *Ethereon joins the Union of Federated Governments. 2020s 2021 * Carl Harson is born. 2023 * Ispirium takes the Czech Republic. * Ispirium takes Slovakia. * Poland refuses to sell Ispirium any more land. * Corellia takes the Netherlands and Luxembourg. 2024 *Prime Minister Wartow dies. *Tensions rise in the Union of Lenton over civil and political rights. 2025 *Lord Raldon is born. *The Union of Lenton enters a civil war. *The union is divided into Northern Union of Lenton and Southern Union of Lenton. 2028 *Northern Union of Lenton drops a nuclear bomb on Southern Union of Lenton, per President Kahar Zamet's orders. *Southern Union of Lenton surrenders, and the Lenton Civil War ends. *Northern Union of Lenton takes most of Southern Union of Lenton's land, as part of the surrender agreement. *The land Northern Lenton took from Southern Lenton is classified as The Wastelands, as it is barren from the nuke. *An attempt is made to restore the Union of Lenton, but fails, and two separate countries remain. 2029 *Second Nirusian Civil War ends with a Ovax victory, establishing the Titanus Royal Family. *Korax City is named the capital of Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's vast military annexes the Lenton Tropical Islands. *Southern Union of Lenton's government begins constructing the Citadel of Power out of Infinium. * 2030s 2030 2031 2032 2033 *Northern Union of Lenton begins secret military weaponry testing in The Wastelands. *Construction of the Balash Wall in Southern Union of Lenton begins. *An airliner from Northern Union of Lenton crashes in the Dead Zone. Lionscrest International Private Military Company secures the crash site. 2034 *King James Titanus dies. *Prince Mellow Titanus becomes king of Nirus. *Construction of the Citadel of Power is finished. It is named the new capital "city" and all Southern Union of Lenton government operations are moved there. *Scientists in Northern Union of Lenton begin human cloning. 2035 *The Zombie Outbreak of 2035 occurs. *Imogen Longfellow becomes the High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. *A fire rips through Northern Union of Lenton's capital city, Arton, destroying many homes and businesses. *President Kahar Zamet and the legislature of Northern Union of Lenton agree the relief funds should go to the citizens who lost their homes. This causes the economy to plummet, though. *An assassination attempt is made on President Kahar Zamet's life by Southern Union of Lenton's secret service assassins while he gives a speech on the recent fire in Arton City. The assassination attempt fails, however, as the sniper shot misses. *The assassins in Northern Union of Lenon are rounded up and interrogated. The assassin who fired the shot at the President is publicly executed. *Richard Cornelius, at age 92, dies of old age. *A massive funeral is held for Richard Cornelius. *Kahar Zamet remembers Richard Cornelius left him a large area of land, in exchange for one thing: a gladiator ring be built on it. *President Kahar Zamet and the legislature of Northern Union of Lenton get construction workers to build the Richard Cornelius Gladiator Ring. *Zeke Wong, citizen of Southern Union of Lenton, creates the Barry the Wolf political comic. *Barry the Wolf premieres as a comic strip in newspapers in Southern Union of Lenton. *Barry the Wolf becomes the most popular comic in Southern Union of Lenton. *Barry the Wolf becomes its own comic book series. *In one issue of Barry the Wolf, Barry is pictured throwing cheese at unpopular politicians, causing fifty-seven citizens of Southern Union of Lenton to storm to the capital government building and do the same. *The Warlord orders the arrest of the protestors. *Southern Union of Lenton's military arrests all the protestors. The government also fines Zeke Wong, and makes the issue of Barry the Wolf throwing cheese illegal. *The protestors are hung in the capital city of Southern Union of Lenton the next day. *Southern Union of Lenton's government closes all the universities in the nation, laying off several teachers. *Southern Union of Lenton's college students are forced to find jobs in Pizza Delivery or Gambling. *Southern Union of Lenton's college teachers are forced to find jobs as elementary, middle, or high school teachers or work in Pizza Delivery, Arms Manufacturing, or Gambling. *Southern Union of Lenton's government construction teams begin converting universities into McDonald's. *Northern Union of Lenton's military captures a Southern Union of Lenton spy. *Northern Union of Lenton's military tortures the spy, then executes him. *Southern Union of Lenton's military begins using bombproof cars. *Southern Union of Lenton declares war on the Empire of Frostanaia after they make nuclear weapons and threaten to use them on Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's stock market crashes and the value of the Bronze Chip plummets. *The Warlord decides to give out government bailouts. *Southern Union of Lenton's stock market returns to normal, and the value of the Bronze Chip goes back up. *Northern Union of Lenton allies with the Empire of Frostanaia. *Southern Union of Lenton's military engineers upgrade the bombproof cars to have bulletproof armor and mounted machine guns. *Southern Union of Lenton's government names the cars "War Cars". *The Empire of Frostanaia's military invades Southern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military invades Southern Union of Lenton and bombs Las Havos. *Southern Union of Lenton's military fights back hard, forcing Northern Union of Lenton's and Frostanaia's military to retreat. *The Warlord, King Morock, and President Kahar Zamet agree to end the war. *The Liliputian Freedom Fighters, a widely known terrorist group, detonates a massive car bomb in the capital city of Southern Union of Lenton, killing dozens and injuring hundreds. *Elizabeth Chicago, the leader of the Liliputian Freedom Fighters, stands outside the capital building and demands Southern Union of Lenton change their ways. *Southern Union of Lenton's military soldiers shoot and kill Elizabeth Chicago. *Southern Union of Lenton's military invades Liliputia. *Grizzly Bear Hunting is made illegal in Northern Union of Lenton. *Hunters and the upper class of Northern Union of Lenton throw violent riots in Arton City. *A shark in Frostanaia infiltrates an oil rig, causing it to explode. *Oil rigs in Frostanaia are required to have underwater guard rails and defense systems. *The Arton City Police Department is called in to put an end to the violent riots, which have killed many citizens and some politicians, and destroyed some of the nearby buildings. *A hunter and an upper class man kill an Arton City Police Officer. *Arton City Police Officers open fire on the rioting hunters and upper class citizens. *The hunters and upper class citizens finally flee after the Arton City Police kill many of them. *Assassins from Northern Union of Lenton attempt to assassinate The Warlord, but fail. *The assassins are executed on orders from The Warlord. *Northern Union of Lenton's government science team begins building and testing nuclear and chemical weapons in The Wastelands. *Northern Union of Lenton is nominated to host the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction 2036 Football Championships, but is rejected due to their stadiums being too small. *Private sector companies begin sponsoring stadiums in Northern Union of Lenton. *Arton National Stadium is renamed Pepsi Stadium, after Pepsi sponsors it. *A Northern Union of Lenton sypmathizer attempts to assassinate The Warlord while on his lunch break, but fails. 2036 *Construction of the Balash Wall is finished. *Southern Union of Lenton's government allows car companies to release the War Cars to the public. *Scientists in the Northern Union of Lenton sucessfully complete human cloning. *Clones in the Northern Union of Lenton malfunction and create an explosion that destroys the science lab in The Wastelands. The explosion, though, reveals a rich uranium deposit. 2037 *Northern Union of Lenton begins shipping trout to other nations through Arton International Port. *Citizens of Northern Union of Lenton begin protesting the government. *The protest goes violent when Mr. Benson is beaten to death by protesters. *President Kahar Zamet allows the police to shoot and kill the protesters. *High General Imogen Longfellow, the leader of Northern Union of Lenton's military, dies of heart disease. *Elizabeth Barnes replaces Imogen Longfellow as the High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. *An arctic blast hits Northern Union of Lenton as winter begins, delivering several inches of snow all across the nation and causing power outages. 2038 *The Northern Union of Lenton military airship NUOLAS-Hiddenburg crashes into Arton City and explodes, killing all the crew and dozens of citizens. *Herb Morris, an Arton City News Reporter, catches amazing live footage of the crash and explosion. *The Arton City First National Bank collapses after being damaged by the crash and explosion of the NUOLAS-Hiddenburg. *Northern Union of Lenton's Legislature passes a law requiring tighter airship safety regulations, and making the manufacturers financially liable for deaths caused by their airships. *Northern Union of Lenton's military invades Marche Noir, after a bloody civil war breaks out there and Marche Noir's government begins massacring tourists from Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton sides with the rebels fighting against Marche Noir's government. *With most of Northern Union of Lenton's military in Marche Noir, terrorists from Marche Noir's government detonate a bomb in Arton International Port, killing two dozen, and injuring four dozen. Parts of the port are also damaged, forcing the government to close the port for repairs. *Southern Union of Lenton's government allies with Marche Noir's government. *Frostanaia sends relief aids to Northern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton sends military forces to Marche Noir. *Frostanaia's military helps Northern Union of Lenton's military invade Marche Noir. *2/3 of Northern Union of Lenton's military returns to Northern Union of Lenton. *Arton International Port is repaired. *Arton International Port re-opens. *Northern Union of Lenton's government begins shipping supplies to the military through government ships at Arton International Port. *Northern Union of Lenton begins Operation: Star, a secret military project that creates military weapons, space marines, and armed spacecraft for space. *Southern Union of Lenton begins creating military weapons, space marines, and armed spacecraft for space. *Northern Union of Lenton's space weapons and armed spacecraft are moved over Marche Noir. *Northern Union of Lenton's government pours more Gold Chips into funding for nuclear weapons. *A rich uranium deposit is found in a historical rainforest near The Wastelands. *Nukes4U, a uranium mining company, wants to bulldoze the entire rainforest and mine the uranium. *Northern Union of Lenton's government disagrees with bulldozing the whole rainforest, and decides to set up a small quarry that is the only place uranium can be mined from in the rainforest. *Northern Union of Lenton's government begins mining for uranium in the rainforest quarry. *Northern Union of Lenton's military launches space missiles on Marche Noir, and has armed spacecraft bombard the capital of the country. *Hundreds in Marche Noir are killed by the bombardment, and one government building is destroyed, killing a top government official. *A huge meteorite named Big Max smashes a large suburban town in Frostanaia, killing thousands and leaving nothing but a crater. *King Morock authorizes Frostanaia scientists to remove what remains of Big Max, and then the government rebuilds the town. *Northern Union of Lenton begins developing special military plate battlesuits. 2039 *A Northern Union of Lenton special ops team assassinates Marche Noir's leader. *Marche Noir's government is heavily crippled. *The Marche Noir Rebels destroy what is left of Marche Noir's government, and take over the country. *Northern Union of Lenton's military returns to Northern Union of Lenton. *Frostanaia's military returns to Frostanaia. *Southern Union of Lenton's military flees back to Southern Union of Lenton. *The Empire of The Multiple Void founds the Nations of the Brotherhood. *Northern Union of Lenton, Southern Union of Lenton, and Frostanaia join the Nations of the Brotherhood. *Northern Union of Lenton becomes the WA Delegate for the Nations of the Brotherhood. *The Marche Noir Rebels establish a new government in Marche Noir. *Southern Union of Lenton's government begins building a military complex where Las Havos once stood. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins constructing mechs for war. *Northern Union of Lenton's naval architects edit the design for the decades-old Iron Galleon in order to give it more cargo space so it can carry mechs and more tanks. *Trade begins between Northern Union of Lenton and Marche Noir. *A full-scale investigation is launched by the World Assembly after two World Assembly Legal Inspectors disappear in Northern Union of Lenton. Many citizens of Northern Union of Lenton believe that the military is behind the disappearance in order to hide laws in Northern Union of Lenton that may violate World Assembly legislation. *President Kahar Zamet hires ghetto gang members to attack the World Assembly Inspectors, bringing the World Assembly to the conclusion that gang members were behind the disappearance of the legal inspectors. *Southern Union of Lenton's military finishes transferring bank assets, military resources, mined resources, and slaves from Liliputia to Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's military pulls out of Liliputia, leaving it a near-barren wasteland after all its resources were drained and citizens enslaved. *Northern Union of Lenton creates oceanic windmill farms. *ByteCoin trade begins throughout the world. *Northern Union of Lenton becomes an official ByteCoin Exchange. *Northern Union of Lenton's Minister of Finance becomes the Minister of Gold Chips as the Minister of Finance rank is rendered null. *Samuel Cornelius, Richard Cornelius' son, is elected as Northern Union of Lenton's Minister of ByteCoins. *Northern Union of Lenton gains billions of Gold Chips through ByteCoin trade. *The 2039 Nations of the Brotherhood Annual Economic Meeting is held in Northern Union of Lenton. *A joint coalition of Northern Union of Lenton and Nirus officials begin planning Operation: Lions Den. 2040s 2040 *King Titanus II is assassinated. *Vigilante justice is declared legal in Northern Union of Lenton. *The 2040 Nations of the Brotherhood Annual Economic Meeting is held in Northern Union of Lenton. *Princess Euphemia becomes the first Queen of Nirus. *Several nations leave the Nations of the Brotherhood. *Louis Christmas becomes the head priest of Christianity in Frostanaia. 2041 *Pro-democracy protests begin in Southern Union of Lenton and other tyrannical nations in the Nations of the Brotherhood. *All citizens in Korax City, the city outside of the Citadel of Power, protest against Southern Union of Lenton's government in the pro-democracy protests. *The Warlord orders Southern Union of Lenton's special forces to burn down Korax City as punishment against its protesting citizens. *Korax City is burned to the ground. *After Korax City is burned down, more citizens of Southern Union of Lenton join the pro-democracy protests. *Protestors attack Southern Union of Lenton's special forces, killing a few soldiers. *A civil war breaks out between the government and citizens of Southern Union of Lenton. *Fearing that the pro-democracy protests could spread to Frostanaia, King Morock calls an emergency meeting with his advisors: Police Chief Akira Bronte, Propaganda Minister Ella de Jong, and the Interior Minister. *King Morock sides with Akira Bronte's idea to suppress protestors. *Frostanaia's Police Force shuts down anti-government activies, arrests rebels, threatens dissent with military force, takes down anti-government posters, and puts up pro-government posters. *Ella de Jong is fired as Frostanaia's Propaganda Minister. *Both Nothern Union of Lenton's government and Frostanaia's government condemn Southern Union of Lenton's government for burning down Korax City. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy sends an Iron Galleon carrying three tons of supplies, two thousand soldiers, four dozen tanks, and a dozen mechs to Frostanaia in order to help keep order. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy invades Southern Union of Lenton from the east coast while the army drives in through the north border using jeeps and tanks. *Nations of the Brotherhood Regional Security (NOTBRS) forces are sent to certain tryannical nations that meet criteria in order to help keep order. *An Iron Galleon pounds where Las Havos once stood, destroying an under-construction military complex there. *Within an hour, the ruins of Las Havos are captured by Northern Union of Lenton's military, and a forward outpost is set up. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy liberates the Lenton Tropical Islands. In return, the islands' government decides to join Northern Union of Lenton, and sends an ambassador to Arton City. *Northern Union of Lenton's air force performs a bombing run on Bigtopia. *Frostanaia's forces aid Northern Union of Lenton's forces in Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's forces drive out the citizens and their enemies with chemical weapons, ending the war. *Northern Union of Lenton's spies and special ops pull off a heist on a Bigtopian bank. *The Nations of the Brotherhood crumbles. *The Empire of The Multiple Void leaves the Nations of the Brotherhood and founds The Gaither Creed, a raiding group. *Northern Union of Lenton, Southern Union of Lenton, and Frostanaia join The Gaither Creed. 2042 *Space Shuttle Maxcelsior crashes into Cape Frostanaia in Frostanaia, causing chaos and severe damage. Military is sent in to stabilize the area. *Frostanaia and Northern Union of Lenton invade Brasilistan after they attack Marche Noir and kidnap Frostanaian citizens. *Northern Union of Lenton's air force begins a bombing campaign in Brasilistan. *Sky Admiral Nelson Wellington leads air strikes on arms factories and military bases in Brasilistan. *Northern Union of Lenton drops nuclear bombs on Brasilistan. *A militant group, known as the Ko Raiders, attacks and attempts to seize The Gaither Creed. They fail, however, and are pushed back by the regional security. One of their leaders is killed as well. *The Gaither Creed abandons the idea of being a raiding group. *The comet Maxima crashes on Mars. *Northern Union of Lenton space marines and scientists are sent to Mars to recover parts of Maxima. *Six months after their first attack, the Ko Raiders attack The Gaither Creed again. *The Ko Raiders manage to seize control of regional government offices in The Multiple Void. After two days, however, regional security forces drive the raiders out of the region. 2043 *The Ko Raiders attack The Gaither Creed yet again. Their attack is quickly ended, but permanent damage is caused to the regional government offices in The Multiple Void. *Northern Union of Lenton scientists return to Arton City from Mars and begin studying parts of Maxima. 2044 *After inside attacks by the Ko Raiders, The Gaither Creed splits. *The Council of Draenor is founded. *Northern Union of Lenton, Southern Union of Lenton, and Frostanaia join the Draenor Council. *Northern Union of Lenton becomes the WA Delegate of the Draenor Council. *The Multiple Void joins the Draenor Council. *The Zombie Outbreak of 2044 occurs. *The Northern Union of Lenton Z-Day Task Force is founded. *Members of the Northern Union of Lenton Z-Day Task Force travel to Southern Union of Lenton and create an outpost to help deploy a cure. 2045 *Lord Raldon becomes a prominent figure in Frostanaia and builds his own manor and private military. 2046 *Northern Union of Lenton scientists in Southern Union of Lenton have their outpost struck by a cruise missile after The Warlord accuses them of spying. *Northern Union of Lenton's government takes the scientists' murders as an act of war, and invade Southern Union of Lenton by the north border, beginning the War of 2046. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy invades Southern Union of Lenton's south coast. *Fearing an attack, Northern Union of Lenton sends soldiers to the Lenton Tropical Islands. *Northern Union of Lenton's military attacks Southern Union of Lenton's weapon factories. *Southern Union of Lenton's main weapons factory is destroyed by a core meltdown triggered by Northern Union of Lenton forces. Several smaller factories are destroyed by a cruise missile from Northern Union of Lenton. *Nicholas Condor, a Bigtopian soapbox orator, mysteriously vanishes after demanding all Lentonians from Northern Union of Lenton be killed. *The War of 2046 ends. *Coalition forces, led by Carl Harson, execute Operation: Lions Den and assassinate Jack Osbourne in Aikrura. 2047 *Southern Union of Lenton builds several new weapons factories to replace the ones destroyed in the War of 2046. *Private Military Corporations are declared illegal in Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins making armor out of turtle shells. 2048 *A massive war between police and criminals begins in Northern Union of Lenton. *Frostanaia builds a new airport in the Orilenyo Flow. *Northern Union of Lenton's military creates the White Hawk, a helicopter that can drop one ton of explosives per minute. 2050s 2050 *The Council of Draenor is absorbed into Atom Trap Region. *Northern Union of Lenton's military scientists begin testing new biological weapons in The Wastelands. *Soldiers from the Northern and Southern Unions of Lenton have a skirmish along their border. *A bomb is detonated in Korax City, causing a weapon manufacturing corporation's skyscraper to collapse. *Atom Trap Region creates The Gaither Fund, a massive amount of backup money stashed away on a private island. *Southern Union of Lenton names Northern Union of Lenton the prime suspect in the Korax City bombing. 2053 *Atom Trap Region is re-organized into the Draenor Council. *King Titanus III of Nirus is elected the Chancellor of the Draenor Council and President Kahar Zamet of Northern Union of Lenton is elected the Commodore. *Draenor Isle is established the headquarters of the Draenor Council, where they will meet anually. *Believing Northern Union of Lenton is weakened and vulnerable after the war in 2051, Southern Union of Lenton declares war. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins planning Operation Southern Crash, a plan to destroy the Citadel of Power and assassinate The Warlord. *Northern Union of Lenton repels Southern Union of Lenton invaders with the help of Frostanaia. *Believing the war will expand across Draenor, the Nirusian military stations forts on Southern Union of Lenton's west coast. *Northern Union of Lenton and their allies invade Southern Union of Lenton. *The Nirusian navy deploys forces around the Lenton Tropical Islands. *Some Northern Union of Lenton forces are transferred from the invasion force to the Lenton Tropical Islands. *A battle breaks out at the Lenton Tropical Islands. *The Battle of the Lenton Tropical Islands ends in a bloody draw. *The war between Northern and Southern Union of Lenton evolves into World War III as several nations join in. *The Ko Raiders attack Draenor Isle, but are repelled by Nirus and Northern Union of Lenton security forces. *Fort Balash is captured. *The Battle of the Balash Wall begins. 2054 *The Battle of the Balash Wall ends with an Insurgist Alliance victory. *Fort Balash is re-taken by Southern Union of Lenton's military. *Dawoodland joins the Draenor Union. *The Capitalist Alliance re-routes their invasion force to the western side of Southern Union of Lenton. *Korax City is heavily carpet-bombed. *Southern Union of Lenton's military carries out numerous raids in the ruins of Korax City in search of Capitalist Alliance spies and informants. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins developing and using hovertanks, exoskeletons, and energy weapons. *The Garra Campaigns begin. *The Fair Government Act is established by the Draenor Union's Minister of Legislation, King Morock. *The Invasion of New Lebanon Order begins. *Maxwell Jeulin of JeulinWorld becomes the new Commodore of the Draenor Union, renaming the position to Prime Minister. *President Kahar Zamet becomes the Minister of Science in the Draenor Union. *The Invasion of New Lebanon Order ends. *The New Lebanon Order leaves the Insurgist Alliance. *The Draenor Union undergoes a major cabinet reshuffle. *The Freedom of Expression Act is established by King Morock. *A grand feast is held in Lebanonia, the capital of the New Lebanon Order. Several politicians in the Draenor Union attend. *Lord Raldon's Revolt occurs in Frostanaia. *Lord Raldon becomes the new Minister of Culture in the Draenor Union. *Lord Raldon sends 101,000 soldiers and 48 warships from Frostanaia to the invasion force in Southern Union of Lenton. 2055 *Extensive testing on Infinium in The Wastelands reveals that a Quantum Bomb is the only thing that can completely destroy it. 2057 *High General Elizabeth Barnes, leader of Northern Union of Lenton's military, retires. *President Kahar Zamet, aged 91, is forced to lead the military until a new High General can be found. 2058 *President Kahar Zamet signs off on the order to execute Operation Southern Crash. *Northern Union of Lenton's Shadow Ops infiltrate the Citadel of Power in Southern Union of Lenton. *Commander Carl Harson kills The Warlord by shooting him in the head with a magnum. *Northern Union of Lenton's Shadow Ops safely return to Northern Union of Lenton in a White Hawk. *The Citadel of Power is blown up by a nuclear missile from Northern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton is plunged into crisis by the death of their leader. The military declares martial law. *The death of The Warlord marks the end of World War III. *Carl Harson is awarded the Medal of Honor and promoted to High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. *A major global recession is triggered by World War III. 2059 *High Admiral Samuel Callist, the leader of Southern Union of Lenton's navy, becomes the leader of Southern Union of Lenton. 2060s 2060 *The Crimson, a terrorist organization, takes over Dawoodland's capital and holds the nation's government hostage. They demand to be recognized by the Draenor Union. *High General Carl Harson and the Shadow Ops infiltrate Dawoodland's capital. They kill several Crimson members and free several politicians, but some Crimson members escape with key politicians. *The Draenor Union Space Exploration Bill is passed. *The Draenor Union Space Agency (DUSA) is created. *Northern Union of Lenton conducts an orbital DNA scan and satellite imaging, revealing the Crimson is being harbored in Pieuvrean territory. *The Draenor Union declares war on Pieuvrea after they refuse to hand over the Crimson. 2061 *The Draenor Union votes to remove Wikia, Dawoodland, and JeulinWorld from the Union. *President Kahar Zamet regains his position as Commodore of the Draenor Union. *Lord Raldon of Frostanaia becomes the Minister of Legislation of the Draenor Union. 2062 *Frostanaia hires Maxtopian mercenaries to help peacekeeping efforts in Tasmania. *Lord Raldon's Chief Economic Advisor is found dead in Lord Raldon's Manor. *Lord Raldon is accused of killing his advisor by the chief detective of the case, prompting the detective to be arrested. 2063 *The World Assembly holds its first secretary-general election. *Northern Union of Lenton weaponizes the Bigtopian Balsam weed as a biological agent. 2064 *Carl Harson is fitted with cybernetic implants that stop him from aging. 2065 *Northern Union of Lenton's military creates war robots, jet packs, and extremely powerful drones. 2066 *President Kahar Zamet's 100th birthday is celebrated across Northern Union of Lenton. 2068 *President Kahar Zamet, aged 102, rides with an armored escort to The Wastelands. *Kahar Zamet orders all military operations in the area be cancelled, and that the area be abandoned. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins leaving The Wastelands. 2070s 2070 *Kahar Zamet, at the age of 104, dies of old age. *An enormous funeral is held for Kahar Zamet. *Carl Harson, now known as a national hero, is elected the new president of Northern Union of Lenton in an overwhelming majority of the votes. 2072 *A national monument is built in honor of Kahar Zamet. 2073 *The Fifth Reich is founded by Adolf Spee. *The last of Northern Union of Lenton's troops in The Wastelands leave for Arton City. 2078 *President Carl Harson signs off on the order to invade Southern Union of Lenton. *Carl Harson leads Northern Union of Lenton's military into battle. *Northern Union of Lenton's army arrives in Southern Union of Lenton and begins attacking. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy arrives in Southern Union of Lenton, and begins attacking all coastal cities and ports. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy takes over Southern Union of Lenton's east coast. *A few months later, the rest of Southern Union of Lenton's coasts are taken over by Northern Union of Lenton's navy. 2079 *Queen Titanus dies of age. *Southern Union of Lenton is almost completely dominated by Northern Union of Lenton's military. *Prince Braken Titanus becomes king of Nirus. *Samuel Callist goes on the run throughout Southern Union of Lenton. *Carl Harson wildly pursues Samuel Callist. *Samuel Callist hangs himself in his home, rather than giving Carl Harson the honor of killing him. *Northern Union of Lenton completely controls Southern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military evacuates out of Southern Union of Lenton, and evacuates Southern Union of Lenton's citizens to Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military bombards Southern Union of Lenton until it sinks underwater. 2080s 2082 * 2084 *Apex is invaded. 2085 *Apex is destroyed. 2086 *The Draenor Union is reformed into the Draenor Military Federation (DMF). 2088 *Frostanaia is hit by a nuclear warhead, revealing The Gateway.